Love and Soul
by NickyGB13
Summary: A story of love, betrayal , and eternity
1. Prologue

Love and Soul

Prologue:

Jealousy is a peculiar emotion. It seemed even more unwelcome, because he was a God. He had no reason for such a human emotion because, as formerly stated HE. WAS. A. GOD. It wasn't as if he was just any immortal either he was the God of Love, Venus, otherwise know as Sebastian.

It seemed that the mortals were even duller than the last time he graced his many shrines and temples with attention. Had he pay any head or interest the problem wouldn't be need to rectified.

Alas, he does digress, most wishes and prayers were for the typical things, love, prosperity, a soul mate. It wasn't as if he ignored them, he loved being loved, and showing 'endless' love for many of the willing participants, around Mount Olympus, and the earth, seeking his favor. He just needing worry himself over mere mortals who couldn't appreciate him enough to pay him his respect.

He was done with this, they needed to be taught a lesson for their insolence, starting with a message..

Yes, it would all be over soon,


	2. Psyche

Psyche, soul , breath of life, but his family just called him Kurt. In more formal settings he was addressed as Prince Kurt, but he just preferred Kurt.

Kurt lived in a unknown kingdom, born to King Burt and the late Queen Elizabeth . He lost his mother at a young age, but her plight the same as his own. Kurt was beautiful, he inherited his looks from his mother. Lithe body, fair skin, thick, silky head of hair that most women would die for, all from his mother. The one thing that any citizen would wax poetic, his eyes. His eyes were said to be created by the God's, universe eyes, that seemed a startlingly ice blue in first glance that later changed, flashes of green, grey and sometimes, bits of gold, would bring even the strongest soldier to their knees, haunted many of dreams.

Queen Elizabeth was a gentle, loving woman that was fair in her ruling. When news of the beloved queen's passing spread the kingdom, the day's looked bleaker and the nights seemed more foreboding. The kingdom was never the same. In some years the citizens began praying to Venus to send love to King Burt, someone to bring back the life to the kingdom. Venus answered. During a festival to thank Zeus for the prosperity of the kingdom, King Burt set eyes on Carole.

Carole and King Burt were married, and along with this marriage came two Princesses, Marley and Rachel. It seemed there was now a royal family and everything in the kingdom was perfect. Now the time had come for Kurt, Marley and Rachel to be married. Rachel was married to the son of a nobleman named, Finn, she had offered her dowry and was accepted. Next was Marley, hers was the most exciting because it seem she has to suitors a nobleman's son Ryder, and a Farmer's son , Jake. Marley prayed to Venus for guidance . Marley later sent her dowry to Ryder.

There was one more person who's betrothal was peculiar in every sense. Yes, Prince Kurt, as fore mentioned Kurt had other worldly beauty and they citizens took notice, they started to build shrines and worship him, pray and make offerings to him , not Venus. King Burt catching wind of this was proud of his son, and figured that his marriage would be one of splendor to a King or Nobleman, because Prince Kurt enjoyed the company of men. After all , Marley and Rachel had married, and they were of humanly beauty Kurt should be married with no problem.

Now the allotted time for offers to be made and dowry's to be accepted had almost passed and the idolized Prince Kurt, was still unwed. His father fearing that they have angered the Gods goes to consult the oracle Apollo, He brings back grave news to an eager Kurt, He was never meant to have a human husband...

Chapter End Notes:


	3. A Solution

Chapter one :

Sebastian summoned his sister and nephew to his temple. His sister was called many things, the personification of beauty, love, procreation and pleasure, Aphrodite, or Quinn as he called her. When they arrived he was livid. The humans as it seemed to become more insolent to offer gifts to another mortal was unacceptable .

"Sebastian", said a soft lilting voice. He turned to see Quinn standing behind him with a slight smile on her face.

"Quinn, there you are , how are you sister?" He walked to her with open arms. She returned his embrace.

"I'm wonderful, though I am curious as to why you requested an audience with my son and I," she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a sparkle of mirth in her eyes.

Sebastian turned and looked at his nephew, who was standing next to his sister. His nephew, who took after his mother but showed the coloring of one who spent his days enjoying the sun. He like many of the god's had many names, Eros, Cupid, Desire, Love, but to many, his mother and family alike he was just Blaine.

"Ah, yes, Blaine," Sebastian turned to embrace his nephew.

Blaine having heard his name turned to look at his uncle,

" How have you been Uncle?"

"I- " he was cut off by Quinn.

"As much as I would love to have you act like this is a family reunion, would you kindly tell us why we are here?" Quinn said sickly sweet. Sebastian eyed her and saw that she had the sparkle of intuition in her mint green eyes.

" Very well sister, I am in need of some services, if you will," Sebastian facial expression changed to a mixture between anger and anguish.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, she turned to look at Blaine. He shrugged and turned to his Uncle,

" What is it Uncle?"

Blaine asked slightly worried with the expression on Sebastian's face, He was familiar with his anger and it seemed that someone had evoked him greatly.

" I am sure you have heard of the human, Psyche? " Sebastian snapped . Quinn outright laughed.

" Brother, please do not tell me that this about your vanity," her giggles trilled around the foyer. Blaine smiled along with his mother, but his cheeks flushed lightly.

" Quinn!" barked Sebastian, he didn't appreciate being laughed at, especially when his sister should be upset, they both were of the same gifts after all.

"Yes, Seb I am well aware Psyche," She glanced at Blaine who was uncharacteristically quiet and paused,

" Honey, are you blushing ?" Blaine said nothing, more interested in the tile on the floor it seemed. She didn't comment further, and turned to her brother.

" What would you have me do about him, I cannot in good mind punish him for the insolence of his citizens." Quinn stated quite fairly.

Sebastian bristled, He expected his sister to embrace his anger and agree to getting vengeance.

" I wish to send him to the under world, this Psyche has disrespected me and I don't -" He was interrupted by a quiet smooth voice.

" Kurt," Blaine stated quietly. " He prefers to be called Kurt, uncle you can't send him to Hades, he has done nothing wrong."

Quinn looked at her son, who was avoiding eye contact, grabbed his face. She pulled it up and looked into the swirling pools of hazels and mint green for a undetermined amount of time , the positively beamed. Her baby was in love.

Sebastian spluttered as he realized what had come to pass. He couldn't punish this human without breaking his nephew's heart, but this couldn't go unattended for much longer.

"What would you have me do Blaine, This can't continue to go on," He stated firmly.

Blaine looked at him with shining eyes that pleaded with him and made his request,

" Let me have him."


	4. Eros

Chapter 4 : Eros

Blaine was a hopeless romantic, and as he should be, he was Cupid, well that was a nickname his mother called him, to many he was just Blaine, and occasionally Eros. Blaine was in charge of creating love connections, and not only that, but to monitor, and make sure they were happy. Most of them mortals, who prayed to his mother and uncle, he enacted them, and in a way granted their wishes.

He was told he was handsome, and striking, he didn't know how true this is. He took after his mother, in the smooth lines of his face, the beauty of his smile and the flashes of mint green swirling in his golden eyes , but that's where the similarities ended. He had sun kissed skin with raven curls that had slight flashes of brown and gold, he was muscular in a way that indicated he had done physical labor in his lifetime. His biggest indicator of his occupation a pair of silver shimmering transparent wings with diamond like feathers, identical and precise in their size. They tended to change colors with his mood. Despite what mortal artist and sculptors depicted throughout the decades he always looked the same

The day he first lay eyes on his love was a day like any other. He had just flew from his mother's temple to go visit his uncle Sebastian. Apparently his uncle was touched by a mortal kingdom's plea to grant love to their king, he was going to fulfill these prayers. When he got the information, slipped on his tunic with his golden clasp, with his archery equipment, and set off. Once he slipped into the feast being held for Zeus he locked eyes on his target withdrew an arrow, and then he paused. There next to the king, was the most otherworldly beauty he had ever seen. Fair skin, thick auburn hair, soft, petal pink lips, subtle dimples in his cheeks, and chin, but the most striking, his heartbreaking universe eyes that flashed ice blue, and sparkled in happiness. He was immortally beautiful.

Blaine shook his head and focused again on his assignment, King Burt, Burt… He knew that name from somewhere, but where.? Ah, yes Elizabeth and Burt. How could he forget? They were one of the strongest bonds he'd ever connected, he had monitored them up until his mother took over, seeing that Elizabeth had became with child. He had heard word from his mother that she had passed away, and mourned for the child and husband she left behind.

Blaine once again aimed his arrow at the king, and shot him in the heart, withdrew another arrow and shot Carole, the king's match in the heart and watched as the power of his magic took over.

He then flew home. The whole flight his mind kept returning to the boy, the next time he came to check on his charges, he found out some information on the boy. His name was Psyche, or as he preferred, Kurt. He was kind and humble and he didn't want to be the center of attention or the object of praise he just wanted to be Kurt. Blaine studied him from afar as Kurt forged relationships with his new sisters, Carole's daughters Rachel and Marley, and how when they were married, he looked upon the ceremony with longing. Blaine dreaded the day when a suitor would come for Kurt, because Blaine was in love with him.

Then the as time carried on no one has came to claim Kurt's hand. His mother told him that she figured his uncle was going to become upset with the way Kurt was getting affections, and gifts from the misguided citizens of his kingdom, So, Blaine devised a plan to make Kurt his.

If Blaine knew his uncle Sebastian, and he did, he knew that he was going to get rid of Kurt, and he couldn't have that happen. Kurt was his soul. So, he would ask for Kurt and they would be married he would remain invisible to Kurt , and make him believe that he was a monster, something, hideous, and fear inducing because Kurt couldn't see him not until he loved him for being Blaine and not Eros.

So with his plan in place and his heart full of love, he set off to talk to his cousins. He was going to need some help.


	5. The News

Chapter 5

The news

King Burt returned to the palace with grave news. Prince Kurt was eager to her the news and walked swiftly down the corridor to meet his father.

" Father, I trust your trip was well?" he asked, searching his father's face for a glimpse of a smile or some emotion, Burt was avoiding eye contact and his eyes narrowed in response.

" Kurt, I'm afraid I have some grave news." Burt's face drew up as if he were in pain and he looked up, Kurt gasped at the pain he saw in his father's eyes. It wasn't good news it seemed.

" Father, what's wrong?" Kurt placed his hand on his father's arm.

Burt turned to walk into the throne room where Carole was seated and took his place beside her. Kurt followed with a puzzled look, brows creased with worry. He shared a look with Carole, her face was a cross of excitement, at seeing Burt safe and sound and, confusion at the obvious tension.

" Kurt, it seems that we have angered the God of Love Venus, and you have been sentenced to marry a horrible monster as penance."

Kurt's whole face dropped, _" what?" _he thought to himself, he knew nothing good could come of everyone worshipping him. He said nothing, only nodded and looked straight ahead of him not meeting any eyes, he was afraid of shedding tears.

" When will it be here for me," He choked out around the lump in his throat. Burt looked at him pity and regret on his face.

" You are to be wed, the day after the morrow, according to the Oracle." Burt looked at his son, " We must prepare immediately."

Again Kurt said nothing, He had always prayed and offered sacrifices to Venus, as well as Aphrodite, he didn't understand why this was happening but if it was going to save his kingdom, and most of all his father he would except his fate with the bravery a prince should have.

" I will carry out my duty to our kingdom and accept my fate," He steeled his facial features, and squared his shoulders, jaw and his eyes turned a cool grey. He was the picture of composure. Carole rose from her seat and came to embrace him, he hugged her back with everything he had.

"I'd like to take some time to myself, if that's alright," He turned then without another word and walked to his sleeping chambers. There, behind closed doors he collapsed, face down to the tiles, crying for so many things, his lost family, a true love that he'd never find, his mother who he missed dearly, for his nephews or nieces that he would never meet. His heart ached and yet, he never once cried for his own fate.

Blaine was going to see his cousin, Pythia, also known as the Oracle. He had just raised his fist to pound on the door, when it swung open. Santana looked him up and down.

"Well, cousin, are you going to stand there, or are you going to come inside?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

" You know I've missed you believe or not" Blaine beamed at her. She winked and stepped aside for him to enter.

They entered the foyer, and Blaine stopped to appraise his cousin, her dark hair was swept over her shoulder into a long raven colored braid, and her gown was a soft cream bleeding into a stark blood red. He nodded to himself, the dress a representation of Santana herself.

" So cousin, I know, and you know this isn't a social visit," she smirked at him.

"What could the Love doctor want from little ol' me ?" Blaine chuckled a little and began to speak,

" I need you to deliver a message for me, in a couple of hours' time there will be a king at the temple of Venus and he will inquire what he has done to anger the gods, I need you to tell him that his son will be take as penance for his other worldly beauty, and insolence to the god Venus ." Blaine rushed in one breath.

Santana looked at him for a minute, and then laughed.

" Well, well, well, what have you gotten yourself into Blaine?" She looked downright intrigued.

"Oh, come now Santana, we don't have time-" she interrupted.

"If I'm going to busting my ass for you Cup' you're telling me what in the name of Hades is going on." she folded her arms and glared at Blaine. Blaine knew his cousin and began to explain his plan. When he was finished she looked shocked.

" You love a mortal?", she shook her head, " of course the one with the power to have anyone chooses a mere mortal to give his affection to." she mumbled loud enough for Blaine to hear, he chose to ignore her. She turned to him.

"Look, I'll help you but I need a favor also," She look away and bit her lip. Blaine tried to meet her eyes, but after a moment just stared at her.

"Sure, I'll help you San," he replied softly. She looked up and almost whispered,

" Will you look into a connection between Myself and Brittany?" She sounded dejected and sad as she murmured as if he'd rebuff her. He just smiled and pulled out a slip of parchment and showed her, she read it an instantly perked up.

" Oh," she looked close to tears. " Really Cup'?" she didn't seem to believe it.

" Yes, she's yours and always will be." He beamed, she leapt into his arms .

Then she pulled back , fixed her robes and grabbed her tunic, put on her halo that was made of golden olive branches and turned for the door. She stopped before she got all the way there, turned around and looked at Blaine,

"Well, I have a message to deliver and you my dear cousin, have a marriage to arrange for , I've seen it, you'll be happy but there will be sadness, prepare yourself." and with that she left Blaine standing in the corridor.

" _what did she mean ?" _he thought to himself, he shrugged and turned to leave. A small part of him still contemplating the echoing warning in her words.

"_**There will be sadness, prepare yourself."**_


End file.
